


From Clear to Dark (Podfic)

by VeegiDawn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But he's also good bro sometimes, Gen, Loki apparently does too, M/M, OCD!Steve, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Steve Has Issues, Tony Stark Is A Dick, steve has OCD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeegiDawn/pseuds/VeegiDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has OCD. Tony is sure he doesn't have it. Bucky get medieval on Tony's ass for even trying to imply that Steve doesn't have OCD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Clear to Dark (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From Clear to Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134548) by [UmiAzuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma). 



This is a podfic of UmiAzuma's 'From Clear to Dark'

This is a link to **stream** the [podifc ](https://soundcloud.com/veegidawn/from-clear-to-dark)

You can also **download** it from SoundCloud by clicking the small download button under the steaming picture!

Sorry for the few glitches, I'm trying too get used to an editing software... I should probably try a different one...

Anyway I hope they don't interfere with the podfic experience too much.

Please leave the original author feedback!

Please feel free to leave me Kudos and comments, I'm always grateful for feedback.


End file.
